


Make You Stronger

by squishyturtlefuckfics



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, Dubious Consent, M/M, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2019-09-20 09:12:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17019897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squishyturtlefuckfics/pseuds/squishyturtlefuckfics
Summary: Old fic.Raphael and Leonardo try to help Donnie resist his temptations.





	Make You Stronger

It all started with a cup of coffee.

Now he’s locked down; physically and mentally, on Raphael’s bed, and they’re fucking him over and over, alternating between his mouth and his ass in a way that – that Donatello can’t resist anymore. It’s such an amazing feeling that he barely even struggles when they come into the room after a day or two of silence.

No. He never wants them to leave. Always wants to be - be filled up. With cocks. Leo’s cock in his ass, filling him up to the core, and Raph’s in his mouth and rubbing against his beak, drowning him in his brother’s delicious musky scent that makes his cock throb.

But they do leave – and they leave him blindfolded. Gagged. Plugged and - and they lock his cock up in a cage, one they got him to make. It sits limp on his stomach, looks pathetic, and he hates it. Just - Just wants to cum. God he needs to fucking cum. He could cum just from his brother’s dicks inside him and he knows it’d feel amazing.

But they don’t let that happen either. Everytime he gets close, they pull away or - or zap it until he’s limp and whimpering and just perfect for fucking all over again.

“Y'know y'deserve it, Donnie.” Raph’s voice is always so husky and - and hot, right next to his ear as Leo preps him, fingers working their way into his ass one by one, making Donnie moan and buck against his chains and cage. Raph’s cock lands on his nose, and Donnie lifts his tongue out fruitlessly to try and dab at the pre dribbling off of it, “Yer too weak – too needy and impatient. Gotta fix ya.”

“He’s right.” Leo’s cock traces his ass, teasing the loosened ring of muscles slowly but relentlessly before finally pushing in, grinning when Donnie moans and his cock instantly hardens. “We’ll fix it, Donnie. Fix you – make you a warrior like us.” He thrusts, panting hard. “ _Str-on-ger._ ”

“Ohh…   _P-Please_ …” He doesn’t – doesn’t care about that. Just wants to fucking cum and get fucked and fucked and fucked. Same words day in and day out and Donnie gets it, understands and he’s ready for this change. But - But he just needs to fucking cum.

He takes Raph’s dick eagerly as it’s presented, working it’s thickness expertly with his tongue, just how he knows Raph likes it after this past week. Makes him gurgle in pride when Raph’s face blanches and he drools and moans like an animal, or when Leo starts talking more and more because he knows he’s doing good. And if he’s good maybe they’ll let him cum?

But - But there’s something egging him. Just at the back of his mind, where he’s screaming and kicking and biting down on Raph’s cock instead of sucking it like a whore. That part of him that comes out when they actually leave and he’s alone to his real, working mind. Something there, that really bothers him about all of this. How it all began.

_He just wanted another cup of fucking coffee_


End file.
